


little comfort

by dumplingcheeks



Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [31]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Seo Soojin, F/F, First Kiss, French Kissing, Girl Penis, Implied Bullying, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Kissing, Top Song Yuqi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Summary: comment your thoughts about this one shot, i love reading them.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Song Yuqi
Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911964
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	little comfort

Betas were treated like garbage by the general public as they didn't have the things that the two other kinds have. Heightened senses, fangs, claws, amazing survival instinct, and production. They could still mate, but it's complimated, and no one really wanted to have a beta for a pup. They could still be impregnated by male and female alphas, but alphas showed no interest in betas as they could never fully satisfy an alpha during a rut. Omegas never engage in relationships with betas, especially with their high needs when in heat. Betas stayed with their kind.

Soojin had to be born a beta and put in a workplace full of alphas. Of course the alphas never treated her right, always picked on her, and made fun of her as they take videos of her as they force her to strip. Her first month, she got away with pretending to be an alpha, but of course alphas have their heightened sense of smelling that they found out not long later.

Soojin quit her job a year later. She thinks she was strong enough to go through all that and managed to go on with her life. She admired herself for that. So did her alpha friends who always apologized for their kinds for what they've done to the beta. Soojin says it wasn't in their control, and with their fucked up justice system, whatever the alphas did were not considered against any rights.

The beta sighed as she looks up to the next customer. "Here." Well, betas don't have a special sense of smell to know if the one in front of them is an alpha or an omega, but from the naturally dominant, thick voice, Soojin guesses that the woman was an alpha. The moment Soojin read the drug, Soojin found out that the alpha must be in her rut.

"U-Uh, ma'am. Y-You're not allowed to roam the streets."

"What?" The alpha's face scrunched up. "I live just a few walks away. It's not like I'm gonna commit a crime."

Soojin closed her eyes. Fuck whoever said yes to the new law, the beta thinks to herself. "As a beta, I need to escort you to your home, ma'am." The alpha massaged her temples, agreeing as she didn't have a choice. "Minnie, take over my shift." She tells her alpha co-worker before hurrying to catch up to the other alpha.

"Aren't you scared of an alpha in rut, beta?" The alpha hissed, taking a tablet and chugged it down with a few gulps from her bottled water. "You should be keeping yourself safe instead of following the law, which will probably fuck you up. It keeps the omegas safe, not your kind."

"Thank you for your concern, ma'am, but it's my job as a beta. Alphas don't find us attractive as they do with omegas."

"Then you're just telling me that I'm not a fucking alpha, because I'm not interested in omegas. It's sickening to have my cock hard whenever they parade in front of me with their pheromones when I'm not even turned me on mentally." Well, of course natural instincts still battle with the alphas and omegas' mentality and emotions. When the alpha noticed how quiet the beta is, she starts. "I'm Yuqi. Song Yuqi. An alpha as you already know."

"Who doesn't like omegas. Got it." Soojin nodded her head.

Yuqi rolls her eyes. "What's your name, pup?"

"Soojin. Seo Soojin. And don't call me 'pup'."

"Sure, pup."

As soon as they arrived to Yuqi's apartment, the alpha hears the very annoying voice that's been annoying her for the past few weeks. "Alpha... you're with someone else. Why?"

Yuqi's face falls. "Hi, Naeun. Looks like you're here to annoy me again."

"Why would I annoy you? I'm the one you made love to two weeks ago, remember?"

"Listen here, omega. I never made love to you. We had sex because my friend begged me to. I agreed and you agreed. Stop annoying me for the love of god. There's nothing between us, okay?"

"But I felt something-"

"My alpha, is she the one you've been telling me about?" Yuqi's eyebrows meet halfway as she turns to Soojin. What the hell are you saying is written all over the alpha's face. "Your obsessed one night stand?"

"Wow." The omega scoffed. "I could think of a lot of omegas for you to fuck that isn't me, even an alpha. But a beta? No. Prove it to me."

Yuqi turned away and looked for permission in the beta's eyes. Soojin nodded a little, enough for the omega not to notice their little agreement. Yuqi pulled the beta by the back of her neck, closing the distance between their lips, hearing an exaggerated gasp beside them. Yuqi didn't care much as she slips her tongue between Soojin's parting lips as the beta found a little comfort despite being scared of alphas.

Yuqi squint an eye open, not caring to pull away even though she already knew that the omega was already a lot of walks away. The alpha waited for Soojin to notice before she pulls away. She couldn't think straight when she hears Soojin's panting the moment they pulled away. "Perhaps I'm a little hard, so I suggest you back away." Soojin quickly obeyed the alpha.

"Who was that?"

"Oh." Yuqi nodded her head. "A fling, or an obsessed one night stand as you said." She smiled. "Thanks for the kiss. I enjoyed it, pup."

"N-Nothing, biggie." Soojin said. "U-Uhm, bye." She took another look behind her back, seeing Yuqi waving her hand before completely ignoring herself's own curiousity as she hurried back to her part-time job.

"Won't be the last one, I hope." Yuqi banged her head against the front door, getting back to her senses of what the fuck just happened. She definitely feels the drug losing its effect as she feels blood running to that one particular place that makes her lose her sanity as she thinks of all the things she wanted to do to the beta.

**Author's Note:**

> comment your thoughts about this one shot, i love reading them.


End file.
